El Anillo
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: Respuesta a un reto en el foro de Gio y Betty de fanfiction. Traducción del inglés.


_Respuesta a un reto en el foro de Gio y Betty de fanfiction. Traducción del inglés.

* * *

  
_

**EL ANILLO**

_Mucha gente me pregunta por qué siempre cargo ese ridículo anillo de plástico colgado de mi computador portable a donde quiera que voy. Cuando les respondo que es la base de mi existencia no parecen entenderme. Pero lo cierto es que es testigo de una pequeña historia, una de mis favoritas: la historia de una chica normal y un chico normal, un día común y corriente como cualquier otro de sus vidas._

—0—

La pelotita transparente de plástico rodó hacienda un sonido peculiar hasta detenerse justo a los pies de Christina McKinney, la encargada de ropas y accesorios de Meade Publications. Se agachó a recoger la pelotita y la tomó entre sus delicados dedos. No usaba joyas ostentosas y nada cubría sus dedos más que un sencillo anillo dorado en su mano izquierda. La pelota parecía cargar pequeños objetos en su interior que causaban aquel sonido que emitió cuando Christina la hizo gesto de devolverla a su dueña: la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio justo frente a ella. La dama apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano, la mirada fija en el espacio, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras sus labios silbaban una triste melodía de Tony Braxton. Christina dio un profundo suspiro pues era inusual por parte de su amiga estar depresiva en su ambiente de trabajo. Agitó la pelotita para avisar su presencia y dijo en un fuerte acento escocés:

—Betty, esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?

—¡O, christina! —dijo con un sobresalto—. Gracias.

Betty Suarez, asistente de la editora en jefe de la prominente revista Mode, Wilhelmina Slater, tomó lo que la rubia le retornaba y entretuvo sus dedos con ello mientras notaba lo que Christina cargaba consigo—: ¿Y eso?

—Nuesto salario, correo, lo de siempre… —Dejó caer varios sobres en el escritorio pero retuvo una postal en particular que atrajo su atención. Betty abrió rápidamente su correo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios recubiertos de hierro y se distrajo con su cheque. Aunque una persona normal no descubriría entre ese montón de ropa descombinada y esa maraña de pelo revuelto a una ejecutiva bien posicionada en una de las más famosas revistas de Meade Publications. Ella era una prominente asistente de una de las más grandes figuras de la industria de la moda en Nueva York y, ocasionalmente, una escritora corresponsal de las revistas Meade. Leyó las cifras impresas en el papel. Ella tenía un muy buen salario sobre todo luego que Marc St. James, el antiguo asistente de la señora Slater, renunció hacía unos meses atrás en búsqueda de otro trabajo en otra revista de modas. Christina escondió la postal en los papeles que sostenía en la otra mano—. O, probablemente no quieras ver esta.

—¿Esa es mía también? —Betty preguntó levantando sus oscuras cejas descuidadas por encima de esos espejuelos de rojo brillante. Trató de alcanzar su postal de entre las manos de Christina.

—Ay, no, no, no… —Christina mantuvo los documentos fuera de su alcance—. Te he estado viendo muy triste estos últimos días y no creo que estés preparada para ver esto.

—Vamos, déjame ver.

Con un profundo suspiro, Christina devolvió la postal a su amiga. Betty la volteó varias veces leyendo la palabra "Argentina" sobre una bonita foto de una pareja bailando Tango y unas lineas escritas en la parte trasera de la postal—. ¿Te refieres a esto? Esto es cosa del pasado.

—¿Anjá? Yo que pesaba que estabas aún ilusionada con ese tipo.

—El Tipo… —Betty instintivamente sonrió a su elección de palabras, colocó la postal en una de las gavetas de su escritorio junto con el resto del correo y siguió jugando con la pelota—. El Tipo…

Christina se enojó un poco al verla distraerse de nuevo—. Sí, el tipo… el tipo… tu sabes, 'el tipo Jesse', el vecino del viejo apartamento, el que tenía la voz cantante.

—Sí, yo sé, yo sé. El está ahora viajando por el mundo en un tour. Todavía nos escribimos cartas.

No iba a admitir a nadie que esa gran ilusión que tuvo por el un par de años atrás y todas esas ganas de hablar tanto sobre él se desvanecieron el mismo segundo en que sus labios besaron los de ella. Jesse, el antiguo vecino que era músico y uno de sus ilusiones románticas más grandes desde el bachillerato, fue fantástico en sus sueños y sus fantasías pero su corazón no quería vivir la realidad con él y se convirtió en roca el momento que trató de transformar sus sueños en algo real.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te estás portando de forma tan rara? —Colocó ambas manos en la esquina del escritorio—. No me digas que es a causa de Daniel y su matrimonio con la francesa esa y adoptar su sobrino francés.

—¿…y haber terminado trabajando para Wilhelmina Slater? Para nada. Fue difícil en un principio pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.

—Hace ya un año de eso, creo. Siempre me pregunté porqué Daniel Meade nunca te propuso continuar asistiéndole en las oficinas de Meade en Europa. Tan sólo imagínate: ¡Betty en París! —e hizo un gesto con sus manos.

—Bueno, para serte sincera, sí que me lo propuso. Yo lo rechacé. —Betty se paró de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio hasta alcanzar una foto familiar para enseñársela a Christina—. Aquí es mi vida, mi familia. Hilda se había casado y bueno… me mudé de regreso a casa. Y también aquí tengo a mis amigos, a ti, a tu nuevo esposo…

—Ay, que linda… —Christina dijo contemplando la foto de boda de la hermana de Betty—. Todos parecen estarse casando estos días. Aún esos que nunca creí que tendrían el coraje, como Marc y su novio Cliff…

—Sí, justo después que aprobaron la nueva ley.

—Y Amanda y aquel millonario. Eso sí fue una sorpresa. Claro que logró quedarse embarazada primero.

—Da lo mismo.

—¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Tienes alguna boda en proyecto? —consideró la pregunta por un momento y rogó por no haber ofendido a su joven amiga—. Bien es cierto que a nosotras las 'chicas profesionales' se nos hace difícil encontrar el tiempo de buscar el tipo perfecto con todas nuestras responsabilidades profesionales, ¿no es verdad? —se movió hasta la silla que Betty había dejado abandonada para sentarse en ella. Dio un brinco al sentir un objeto debajo de ella. Lo buscó debajo de ella y notó que era la misma pelotita transparente que había recogido del suelo—. ¿Y qué diablos es esta cosa?

—¡O, eso! —Betty lo tomó de sus manos y lo sacudió como si fuera una maraca mejicana. Aunque no era exactamente un instrumento musical sino una de esas pelotas que contienen pequeños premios como los que uno fácilmente encuentra en cualquier máquina tragamonedas—. Es un regalo de alguien cuando estuvimos en el parque de Coney Island en uno de esos días en que todavía estaba funcionando.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo sin el más mínimo interés recogiendo la pila de correo sin organizar que todavía tenía que clasificar—. Mejor será que me vaya. Nos vemos más tarde.

Al ver Christina alejarse de su escritorio siguió jugando con la pelotita mientras su mente volvió a divagar entre pensamientos aún más luego de que la palabra 'matrimonio' apareciera en su cabeza. Sabía que tan sólo tenía veintisiete años pero quería casarse como cualquier chica en el mundo. La gente tan sólo suponía que no. "Bueno, la gente siempre vive asumiendo cosas sobre mí de todas formas", pensó mientras apretaba la pelotita entre sus manos. No muchas gente realmente la conocía y ella estaba consciente de ello. Claro que su personalidad tampoco la ayudaba. Era demasiado tímida y demasiado herida para abrirse a cualquiera. Tan sólo una persona pudo quebrar su coraza protectora y verdaderamente lograr comprenderla, la misma persona con la cual no podía hablar sobre el asunto.

'El Tipo Perfecto'. Se sorprendió que Christina hubiese dado en el clavo sin haberse dado cuenta. Aquella era justamente la razón por la que había estado tan deprimida los últimos meses. Existían aquellas miradas furtivas ocasionales y las risas y, a veces, hasta lograban salir juntos. Pero también existía esa falta de coraje para atreverse a pedir una segunda oportunidad. Y aunque la mayoría de las veces notaba un rayo de esperanza, muchas veces temía que ninguno de los dos tenía ya la fuerza de proponerse empezar todo de nuevo.

Dejó que el aire entrada en sus pulmones. Todo lo que restaba era entretenerse entre sus fantasías caminando en círculos dentro de un anillo sin fin de arrepentimientos y nostalgia que no hacía más que consumirla y distraerla de sus actividades rutinarias.

"¿Qué tan estúpida puede llegar a ser una mujer inteligente?" se preguntó. Haberlo encontrado y de forma tan estúpida y breve haberlo alejado de su vida de esa forma tan lamentable. Su situación actual no era más que el fruto de su propia decisión y esa era la tragedia de todo el asunto. El verlo todos los días y compartir los días y darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde, que había sido la mujer más tonta del planeta por haberlo hecho prohibido para ella por siempre.

La pelotita se le escapó de sus dedos por segunda vez y se abrió en dos en el piso desparramando todo su contenido en el suelo. Betty recogió los pedazos y examinó el aro de plástico que tenía sobre la palma de su mano.

—Tal vez no era tarde todavía.

—0—

La falda de Betty se agitaba con gracia mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba por las calles de Nueva York. Sus tacones amarillo brillante resonaban de manera constante al caminar con prisa y pesadez sobre la acera. El sol brillaba intenso en el cielo y sentía la sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo ligeramente aplomadizo pero ni el calor del día más caluroso de ese otoño mermaron su determinación aun cuando gotitas de sudor molestaban los flequillos que casi cubrían sus ojos. No prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la calle. Sus ojos localizaron su destino de entre todos esos pequeños negocios que habían en la cuadra. Ese que podía reconocer aún con los ojos vendados pues había sabido pasar allí muchos días de su vida. No se detuvo ni un segundo, abrió la puerta y se transportó con tres grandes pasos hasta el otro extremo del mostrador. Lo agarró por el brazo izquierdo y lo forzó a mirarla a la cara.

—Gío, tenemos que hablar.

El hombre tras el mostrador no tenía más que veintiocho años. Su oscuro pelo sedoso partido al lado caía como cascada sobre su hermosa cabeza, los mechones del pelo abrazando la base de su cuello y su frente como delicados dedos que acariciaban su piel tostada. Varias arrugas se formaron en su amplia frente, herencia del largo linaje italiano de la familia de Rossi así como su inteligencia, su carácter arrebatado y su corazón noble.

—Oye, estoy un poco ocupado.

Betty vió que tenía dos billetes de dólares entre sus dedos y los tomó y los arrojó dentro de la caja registradora.

—¡Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo mientras ella agarraba sus manos que pugnaban por zafarse de las de ella y pelearon un momento. El logró liberarse y sus ojos se posaron en ese objeto extraño que brillaba en su mano izquierda.

—Cásate conmigo.

Sus ojos cristalinos se abrieron como dos platos ante la sorpresa—: ¡Qué?

—Tú me oíste —le dijo mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

—Betty, ¿estás drogada con perfume otra vez? —evitó su mirada y trató de quitarse el juguete de plástico de su dedo anular—. ¡Maldición! Está demasiado apretado.

—Cásate conmigo. Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Tú estás loca de remate y no me voy a casar contigo. ¡Por Dios! Nunca puedo deshacerme de ti…

Ella rodeó sus brazos con sus manos y se levantó en puntapié hasta estar a la altura de sus ojos—. No te creo cuando dices que ya me olvidaste. Estoy segura que no. Lo sé por la forma en que todavía me miras. Tú me amas.

—Claro que no. No te creas la gran cosa —le dijo desafiando la mirada pero ella no cedió un ápice.

—Me amas y yo te amo. Y sé que tú también lo sabes.

—Estás delirando —volvió a desviar la mirada pero le fue imposible desviar la atención de la visión de esos labios rosados que le sonreían de esa forma tan determinada y lo hipnotizaban, lo seducían, lo invitaban a besarla como deseaba todos los días desde la primera vez que tuvo la suerte de conocerla—. Todo lo tuyo es siempre tan súbito y tan repentino.

—Así como tú cuando me dijiste que querías ser mi tipo, cuando me dijiste que querías ser El Tipo.

—Eso era entonces —arrugó el entrecejo—. Mucho antes que me enviaras a paseo vía directo a Roma con el rabo entre las piernas.

—Ay, sí, sí —le dijo desdeñosamente—, detalles insignificantes. El pasado es pasado y tú me perdonaste ya hace mucho tiempo. Pero esto somos nosotros ahora y me tomó bastante tiempo pero ya sé que existe 'esto entre tú y yo' cuando estamos juntos. Estamos de nuevo donde empezamos. Tú y yo, aquí y ahora. Es sólo… sólo que no había tenido el coraje de dar el primer paso. Así que aquí estoy yo. Y he elegido ser yo y vivir a tu lado.

—Betty, ya hay tantas… —dejó escapar con las últimas de sus fuerzas para resistirse a ella.

Ella lo interrumpió mostrándole sus dientes y los bracers y esa sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios—. ¿Y también te dije que te amo?

No pudo más que reírse de ella.

—No eres muy elocuente para ser escritora.

—Pero soy bastante convincente, ¿no crees? —siguió sonriendo feliz de haber podido romper sus defensas.

—¡Ja! —se mofó mientras la contemplaba en silencio. Encontró su propio reflejo dentro de esos ojos inquisitivos que tenía frente a sí. Vio el futuro que siempre había deseado y descubrió la determinación que tanto amaba en ella, la misma determinación que tantas veces había alentado y alimentado.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Quiere decir que 'sí'?

—¿Crees que es tan simple como… olvidar todo y ponerle fin a mis planes…?

—Le ladro a tus planes. ¡Olvídate de los benditos planes! Yo estaba en ellos antes que todo y estoy segura que quieres que yo esté dentro de tu plan y en el próximo plan y en el otro después de ese.

El se estaba sintiendo molesto por no poder seguir enojado con ella.

—Esto es una locura.

—¿Verdad que sí? —se rió, lo agarró por ambos lados del cuello de su camisa de polo y, forzándolo a descender a ella, lo besó fuertemente en los labios. Ella se apartó con un ligero gemido al sentir su mordida vengativa—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Eso, por haberme destrozado el corazón—. La empujó contra sí en un abrazo, le apretó el trasero y le dio una nalgada con su mano derecha sin apartar los ojos de los de ella—. Eso es por seguir viviendo en 'Betty Suarez Land'.

—¡Ay!

—Y esto, por siempre encontrar mil y una formas de arrastrarme a tu mundo—. La besó con fruición sosteniéndola con firmeza dentro de sus fuertes y protectores brazos.

—¡Ejem!

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y miraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Una señora entrada en edad estaba frente a ellos justo frente a la caja registradora. Gío arqueó la espalda y se atrevió a explorar más allá, dándose finalmente cuenta de la cantidad de personas que siempre estuvieron allí, en el negocio, presenciando toda aquella escena. También se dio cuenta que todos parecían curiosamente sonreírles totalmente entretenidos. Dejó escapar un silbido de sus labios.

—¿Mi cambio, por favor?

Betty y Gío se soltaron del abrazo y Gío se apresuró a devolverle el dinero a la señora.

—Todo este espectáculo es cortesía de la casa, señora Fields. Tenga, una galleta gratis. Por favor, regrese pronto.

Ella le guiñó el ojo y le regaló una sonrisa a Betty.

—Cuente con eso, muchacho.

La mujer cerró la puerta y el resto de la clientela regresó a su pequeño mundo. Gío vovió a encararse ante Betty.

—Y tú, Suárez, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Ella aplaudió dando ligeros brinquitos.

—¡Qué bien! Pues es una cita, entonces: tu apartamento, a las ocho.

—¡Qué? —gritó frustrado. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No creas que vas a zafarte fácil de esta. Estoy decidida a ser tu mujer y ya he aprendido por fin a ser tan testadura como tú.

—¡Betty!

Ella se encaminó a la puerta y volteó hacia él antes de marcharse—. Nos vemos esta noche, Gio Rossi… de Suárez.

—¡¡Betty!!

Ella cerró la puerta tras sí y desapareció en la calle. El contempló la puerta y luego los clientes en su negocio. Dejó caer los hombros y soltó el aire de sus pulmones en un largo suspiro dándole un vistazo a su mano izquierda.

—¡Y cómo diablos me quito esta cosa de encima?

—0—

_Esa debió ser su forma peculiar de decir que 's__í', porque nunca me llegan a contar qué pasó esa noche después de las ocho en su apartamento. Tan sólo se sonríen entre sí y me dicen que todo lo que tengo que saber es que dos años después nací yo, y que fui el regalo de Dios para con ellos. Y aún no puedo dejar de pedirles que me cuenten y recuenten las mismas historias una y otra vez a pesar de haberlas escuchado por más de doce años: de cómo mi madre le propuso matrimonio a mi padre y cómo terminaron viajando por el mundo… sobre todo de cómo se conocieron por primera vez. Sí, esa es mi parte favorita de todas. Pero esa, esa es otra historia… _


End file.
